Rhett Giddins
Rhett Giddins is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2013-present) I Believe In Wrestling (2013-2017) Giddins made his in-ring debut on July 21 at BELIEVE 55 in a match defeating Alan Stratton. He went on to wrestle in BELIEVE 56, BELIEVE 57, BELIEVE 59, BELIEVE 60 and BELIEVE 61 during his debut year, compiling an undefeated record, including winning his first tag team match. On May 3, 2014 at BELIEVE 69, Giddins won his first title, defeating Impact Wrestling's Moose. Across the events of BELIEVE 71, BELIEVE 72, BELIEVE 73 and BELIEVE 74 Giddins successfully defended his title, including three title match defenses at BELIEVE 74 against challengers Russell Payne and Joey Mayberry and FIP Florida Heritage Champion Chasyn Rance, whom he met in a Title vs. Title match that ended in a No Contest finish. At BELIEVE 78 Giddins lost the SCW Florida Heavyweight title. Aaron Epic. On January 17, 2015, Giddins changed directions and embarked on a tag team title pursuit, joining forces with Chico Adams to challenge for the AWA Florida Tag Team Championship in a Tag Team Title Tournament held at BELIEVE 92. They were eliminated in the first round by The Dirty Damn Outlaws (Leo Brien & Mike Patrick). However, Giddins returned to challenge for the AWA Florida Tag Team titles, teaming this time with Lince Dorado to join the Tournament's final round held at BELIEVE 95 where they were defeated by Leo Brien & Mike Patrick. Giddins would not continue on without championship gold for long. After defeating Brandon Scherer in a Ladder Match, Giddins recaptured the vacant SCW Florida Heavyweight title at BELIEVE 98. At BELIEVE 104, Giddins teamed with Josh Parker to challenge Leo Brien & Mike Patrick once more for the AWA Florida Tag Team Championship but was again unsuccessful. On January 2, 2016, Giddins successfully retained his title and went on maintain a successful title reign across fifteen BELIEVE events from BELIEVE 114 to BELIEVE 132. The following year on April 7 at BELIEVE 138, Giddins lost the title to former tag team partner Josh Hess. On May 5 at BELIEVE 139, Giddins wrestled his title rematch with a "Loser Leaves Town" stipulation, resulting in Giddins' loss. American Combat Wrestling (2015-2017) Giddins debuted during the February 21, 2015 ACW TV Taping where he defeated Jeff Yager. At ACW Luck Of The Irish, Giddins defeated Bucky Wells. At ACW Dangerous Intentions, Giddins wrestled in a Six Man Elimination match involving CJ O'Doyle, Francisco Ciatso, Deimos, Sean Swag & Sideshow. On October 10 at ACW Southern Stampede, Giddins was part of the Southern Stampede Rumble won by Mark Silva. At this event, he also teamed with Francisco Ciatso in defeating Generation Genesis (Jeff Boom & Mitch Mitchell) in a tag team match. On that same date, Giddins was part of the first day of the ACW Showcase event, where he defeated Kennedy Kendrick. On October 11 during the second day of the event, Giddins again teamed with Francisco Ciatso to defeat Bucky Wells & Mitch Mitchell. Giddins and Ciatso again teamed at ACW Reckless Abandon, where they defeated Deimos & Sean Swag. On December 19, Giddins finished his ACW year with a victory against Lince Dorado. On January 16, 2016, Giddins returned on at ACW New Years Classic in a match won by Sean Swag. On July 9 at ACW Pride challenged for the ACW Heavyweight Championship in a title match against Sean Swag. On December 17, Giddins finished the year with a victory against Danny Vincent at ACW Yuletide Beatings' 16. Giddins returned on March 11, 2017 at ACW Luck Of The Irish where he defeated Donovan Danhausen. Giddins entered a feud with Jake Jones beginning at ACW Tradition Continues, where he first defeated him. Their rematch was a Grudge Match held at ACW Retribution where again Giddins defeated Jones. At that same event, Giddins was one-half of the tag team Dontay's Inferno with CJ O'Doyle in a match won by Francisco Ciatso & Mitch Mitchell. On October 28 at ACW Hallowreckoning, Giddins' previous rivalry with Jake Jones concluded with Jones winning their Last Man Standing match. Full Impact Pro (2013-2016) Giddins made his FIP debut on October 11, 2013 at FIP Dangerous Intentions in a match won by Saso Rivera. Returning the following year n 2014, Giddins won a battle royal on March 15, at FIP Ascension for the 2014 FIP Florida Rumble 2014 Giddins wrestled in a Florida Rumble match to determine the Number 1 Contender to the Open The United Gate Championship. At FIP Fallout, Giddins joined forces with Jody Kristofferson and Maxwell Chicago as team Big Classy Country to eliminate team MSL Universe (Chasyn Rance, Deimos & Josh Hess) in the First Round of a Six Man Tag Team Tournament. They were later eliminated in the semi final match by The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico, Gary Jay & Pierre Abernathy). On April 8, 2016 at FIP Florida Rumble, Giddins competed in a 16 Man Florida Rumble match to determine the Number One Contender for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. He later defeated Monster Tarver in singles competition. At FIP Accelerate, Giddins lost to Jon Davis and again in a rematch held at FIP Declaration Of Independence. At FIP Heatstroke, Giddins wrestled Odinson in a match resulting in No-Contest. At FIP All Or Nothing, Giddins wrestled in a Seven Way Elimination Match against Jon Davis, Deimos, Jody Kristofferson, Jojo Bravo, Monster Tarver and Odinson. RIOT Pro Wrestling (2013-2017) During the August 24, 2013 edition of RPW, Giddins won his first championship when he and partner Josh Hess defeated Alan Stratton & Oso Panda to win the RIOT Tag Team Championship. They later lost the Tag Team titles to Oso Panda & The Freight Train during the September 21 edition of RPW. During the April 22, 2014 edition of RPW, Giddins won a Title Vs. Title match, successfully retaining the RIOT Heavyweight Championship while defeating Hercules Gomez to win the SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. On September 27 at RPW, Giddins and Russell Payne won the vacant RIOT Tag Team Championship after winning a Five Team Battle Royal. During the same event, he also lost the Heavyweight title to Yamamoto. Giddins returned on September 26, 2015 as the Heavyweight Champion, successfully retaining the title against Tyranus. His next title defense held on October 24 against JD Amazing ended in a No-Contest finish. On June 19, 2016 at RPW, Giddins successfully defended the title against Chico Adams. On October 1, Giddins successfully retained the Heavyweight title against Mike Parrow. Pro Wrestling 2.0 (2016-2017) Giddins' first match was on July 5, 2016, was at PW2.0 Red White And Bruise in a Two On One Handicap match defeating Ace Andrews & Josh Hess. On August 2 at PW2.0 Heat Stroke, Giddins teamed with Jody Kristofferson in a tag match to defeat Josh Hess & Mikey In A Suite. On November 5 at PW2.0 GOBBLE Squabble, Giddins wrestled Jason Cage and Snoop Strikes in a Three Way match. On March 28, 2017 at PW2.0 Legends And Heroes, Giddins teamed with Jesus Rodriguez to defeat CJ O'Doyle & Martin Stone. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*"The Freak" Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Entertainment' :*CWE Heavyweight Championship *'RIOT Pro Wrestling' :*RIOT Heavyweight Championship (2 times; current) :*RIOT Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' :*SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2013 debuts Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni